His and Her Chronicles
by averageteenhunger
Summary: First chappy: he was going to leave again, but this time he left a promise...baby, i love you.....sasusaku....please review!no flames please!..


* * *

So this is the collection I've been talking about…I have nothing to say so let's get this started.. oh yeah…PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW?! .:puppy eyes:.

DISCLAIMER: wah!!...I don't own Naruto!...grr..if I do, Uchiha brats will be running around in Konoha!! Nor the songs I will be using!!

Song: Baby I love you by Coney/1st lady

First chapter: Baby, I love you

* * *

_**Baby I love you and I'll never let you go,  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know,  
All the love we made can never be erased,  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced.**_

"**Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sadly**

"**hn?"**

"**I love you."**

"**I know."**

_**I love you, yes I do,  
Ill be with you as long as you want me to,  
Until the end of time.  
**_

**FLASHBACK..**

* * *

_**From the day I met you I knew we'd be together,  
And now I know I want to be with you forever,  
I want to marry you,  
And I want to have your kids,  
It can never compare to the feeling after kisses.  
I can say I'm truly happy to this day,  
You made me think of that I live my life everyday,  
There's never been a doubt, in my mind.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, what happened?" panic present in her voice**__** "Naruto? tell me!"**_

_**Sasuke had just came back from Sound, He was bloodied, with scars long and thin, bones protruding from the skin, clothes torn, and being carried by Naruto because he's unconscious.**_

_**Even though she was used to seeing blood, and even though she was taught not to panic when a person is seen bleeding, Sakura just can't hold back the panic she felt inside.**_

'_**What could've happened?' she thought to herself**_

**Time skip, after three months…**

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**hm?"**_

"_**stay with me."**_

"_**hai, Sasuke-kun"**_

_**With that, she hugged him close, he didn't pull away, for he knows that this, Is what he needs the most.**_

* * *

_**That I regret ever having you by my side. **_

But if the day comes that I have to let you go,  
I think there's something I should probably let you know,  
During everyday that I spend with you,  
And I won't miss you 'cause i'm happy that I had you at all

* * *

"**Do you really have to leave Sasuke-kun?"**

"**Aa."**

"**Just, promise me you'll come back, Please.." tears started felling from the precious emeralds that only keeps him sane.**

"**Aa, I promise Sakura-chan, I'll come back for the both of you." He wiped the flowing tears with his thumb, While caressing the large bump on her usually flat stomach.**

_**Baby I love you and I'll never let you go,  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know,  
All the love we made can never be erased,  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced.**_

* * *

"**Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."**

"**I love you too, Sakura-chan." He then kissed her, it was a promise sealed with a kiss.**

_**Fading out  
I love you, yes I do,  
Ill be with you as long as you want me to,  
Until the end of time. **_

* * *

"**I'm still waiting Sasuke-kun." She just had her baby, just like ten hours ago, and here she was, at the hospital's rooftop.**

"**Aa, I know, And I fulfilled my promise." answered someone who was in the dark.**

"**Sasuke-kun! you came back! Kami-sama thank you!" she hugged him to death.**

"**Sakura, where's our child? And what are you doing here? You should be resting. Go inside now, and get some rest."**

"**Yes mother.." she said sarcastically.**

"**very funny."**

**They went inside a hospital room, and Sasuke tucked her in telling her that he would be sleeping on the sofa inside the room, but Sakura insisted that he sleep beside her, after all, the bed was big.**

**They slept together, thinking of how their lives could have been if they haven't said I love you to each other.**

'_**Baby, I love you.' **_**They both thought before they fell into a deep slumber.**

* * *

**Okay, that's done!**

**That's the first chapter for my chronicles! Hope you like it! ******

**I know its short but, I'll try to make it longer in the next chapters.**

**Silent16: Sasu-kun!Saku-chan!..can both of you ask them to review?**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that!**

**Sakura: oh, sasuke-kun, quit that!**

**Sasuke: fine.**

**Silent16: bleh! .:sticks out tongue:.**

**Sasuke and Sakura: She's desperate, give her REVIEWS.**

**Silent16:HEY! I AM NOT DESPERATE!**

**Silence…**

**Silent16:OKAY!MAYBE A LITTLE!**

**Silence…**

**Silent16:FINE!ALRIGHT ALREADY!I AM DESPERATE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!...GRRR…..**

**Sasuke and Sakura: pretty much .:nods and smiles:.**

**Silent16:ugh!...devils in disguise…:mutters:.**

**  
**


End file.
